deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Heroes
, Purna, Logan Carter and Xian Mei.]] Heroes are the main characters in the video game Dead Island. The four hero classes are Tank, Assassin, Jack-of-All-Trades, and Support. If more than one person is using the same class/character they will both appear in game as that character. Each class has unique skills in their skill trees in which the player spends points earned as they level up. Purchasing skills can provide bonuses to certain abilities or unlock new combos or finishing moves. The skill trees are Fury, Combat and Survival. Every hero has their own Fury skill, which is in relation to their specialty. Their fury skills involve them pulling out a weapon of their own with infinite durability and they are able to sustain no stamina loss. Yung Humma Yung Humma, considered a smang expert, can use any weapon in the game to smang a zombie until they bleed to death. Known for his sexual exploits, his special ability is to rufy a zombie's drink, and then smang dat ass until dat ass is dead. Aretha Franklin Aretha Franklin is one foxy piece of meat. All the zombies want to get on this, and that's ok. Using her flirtatious abilities, she can lure any zombie into a trap, and then suffocate them with her mass amounts of fat. Also known as The Lardinator. THE EWOK THE EWOK is the beast of all of all beasts. This horny little fucker will punce on any vulnerable piece of ass he sees. Wanted for sexual harassment in over 20 countries and 8 continents, this fugitive is willing to do anything to survive. ANYTHING. Purna Purna is the support within the team, and the Firearm expert. When her Rage mode is activated Purna has unlimited ammo with her Revolver. Her fury can be further upgraded with providing bonuses to nearby allies such as health gain and damage and also in the duration and the number of targets she can take per shot. Most of her combat skills are involved in how effective her guns are, and initially, how she can deal with using edged weapons. Effectivity could come from increasing damage, to reducing recoil. Basically, most of her combat skills are there to give ease in using her firearms. Her support skill are what make her what she is. She offers an aura that improve nearby heroes, even to the point of improving the durability of their weapons. She is also the only one with the skills that support in ammunition, and she is also the only one with the skill to have a higher chance of getting a rare weapon. Her true colors can be seen when she gets all the legendary firearms, the McCall's 9mm, the Crowd Pleaser, and the Defender of the Motherland, which may be modded with an element of either shock, fire, poison, or impact. Her shotgun blasts are extremely effective because of the fact that shotguns treat the head as a limb (meaning, the head contains its own health, instead of merely amplifying damage for the removal of the base health). It is suggested that she always bring enough amount of materials for making her bullets (such as Metal Scrap) so she wouldn't be forced to switch to a melee weapon just becaus she ran out of ammo. Trivia *In the early parts of the game, the Heroes can be heard exclaiming whenever they killed zombies, for example, they can be heard exclaiming about zombies not staying down, showing remorse for the infected survivors they have killed. In later parts, they stopped exclaiming them. This could have somehow shown psychological development of the Heroes. *The blood type of all the heroes is O negative. de:Helden Category:Dead Island Survivors Category:Dead Island Characters Category:Playable Characters